This invention relates to a dental treatment tool and more particularly to a dental tool which cuts a decayed tooth in the oral cavity with a vertical and horizontal motion of a dental drill.
In a conventional dental tool, a dental drill is only adapted to reciprocally move in a vertical direction to cut a portion of a carious tooth to be treated. However, the dental drill is not automatically allowed to move or cut in or along a plane facing the portion to be treated during a cutting operation. For this purpose, therefore, the dental drill is required to have a support, i.e. an outer casing handled manually to move the drill in a horizontal direction. This results in a decrease of efficiency in the cutting operation.
There has also been proposed another type of a dental treatment tool wherein a dental drill thereof is only able to reciprocally rotate in a horizontal plane unlike the former dental tool. According to the construction of this tool, ridges or grooves of the blade of the dental drill become choked up with cutting dust in the middle of a cutting operation. Accordingly, the dental drill must be moved up and down manually to avoid the filling of the cutting dust into the blade grooves thereof. This also results in poor efficiency of the dental treating operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dental treatment tool which automatically cuts along a plane simultaneously with a drilling cutting operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dental treatment tool wherein no manual handling is required to move a dental drill vertically and horizontally.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dental treatment tool with which high efficiency is expected during a treating operation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a dental treatment tool the construction of which is easy to manufacture and to maintain.